cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord
]] Lord ( Meishu, literally "Leader") is a keyword used in grade 3 and 4 cards with 11000 Power or more, and introduced in Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons. As of Trial Deck 14: Seeker of Hope and Trial Deck 15: Brawler of Friendship, this keyword has been discontinued from new cards due to Clan Fight rules disallowing clan mixing, thus making this keyword redundant. How it Works A unit with "Lord" is unable to attack if you have another unit that does not share a clan with the unit with "Lord". Abilities like Dual Clanning do not affect the unit with "Lord" due to the way this keyword is written, so long as the Dual Clan unit contains one of the clans the unit belongs to. List of Cards Angel Feather *Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Яeverse" *Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel *Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel Aqua Force *Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon *Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Яeverse" *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom *Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon *Last Card, Revonn Bermuda Triangle *Costume Idol, Alk *Duo Flower Girl, Lily *Duo Stage Storm, Iori *Duo Temptation, Reit *Duo True Sister, Meer *Eternal Idol, Pacifica *Planet Idol, Pacifica *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador *Shangri-La Star, Coral Dark Irregulars *Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse" *King of Masks, Dantarian Dimension Police *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha *Original Saver, Zero *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser *Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle Genesis *Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime *Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna *Goddess of Law, Justitia *Omniscience Regalia, Minerva *Oracle Queen, Himiko *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica *Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu *Wisdom Keeper, Metis Gold Paladin *Awakening Liberator, Freed *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel *Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred *Liberator, Holy Shine Dragon *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore Granblue *Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Яeverse" *Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist Great Nature *Honorary Professor, Chatnoir *School Punisher, Leo-pald "Яeverse" Kagero *Blast Bulk Dragon *Chain Blast Dragon *Cruel Dragon *Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Яeverse" *Dauntless Drive Dragon *Dragonic Overlord (Break Ride) *Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno *Seal Dragon, Georgette *Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague Link Joker *Binary Star Twin Gunner *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon *Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon *Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle Megacolony *Machining Spark Hercules *Undefeated Mutant, Avectro Zeus *Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth Murakumo *Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse" *Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagura Bloome *Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki Narukami *Armor Break Dragon *Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant *Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon *Eradicator, Ignition Dragon *Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon *Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon *Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon *Gravity Bolt Dragon Neo Nectar *Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria *Maiden of Venus Trap, Muse *Maiden of Venus Trap "Яeverse" Nova Grappler *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster *Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Яeverse" *Galaxy Blaukluger *Immortal, Asura Kaiser *Mond Blaukluger *Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme *Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon Nubatama *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Monaka *Battle Sister, Parfait *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu *Hexagonal Magus *Pentagonal Magus Pale Moon *Miracle Pop, Eva *Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" *Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah Royal Paladin *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" *Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei *Sanctuary Guard Dragon *Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon Shadow Paladin *Gust Blaster Dragon *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom *Revenger, Deathmaster Dragon *Revenger, Desperate Dragon *Revenger, Dragruler Phantom *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon *Shadow Blaze Dragon Spike Brothers *Bad End Dragger *Grateful Catapult Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver *Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend